


Dragon Well

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: An Lushan Rebellion, Gen, Mandate of Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China encounters the Taoist nun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Well

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kink meme [here](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/9482.html?thread=12153866#t12153866) for [this prompt](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/9482.html?thread=12008970#t12008970) and archived at the kindex [here](http://community.livejournal.com/hetalia_kindex/832380.html).
> 
> The title comes from a type of Chinese tea that's supposedly very good. The final line is an adaptation of a Japanese proverb stolen from Chinese. The Mandate of Heaven is a Chinese religious-political concept.

Instead of coming to his work-chambers to meet with his Nation, the Emperor lies with his son’s wife. China sits and waits, and does not fume. There is food for him to snack on, tea and wine if he so desires, and anyway, he knows who is taking power over his government.

He is meeting with Yang Guifei’s brother tomorrow, of course assuming that the Emperor sees him today, which begins to look increasingly unlikely. Yang Guifei is a beautiful woman, each part of her perfect, and there is more of her to be perfect than there is of most women.

After some hours, China unseats himself, gathering his things. There will be no business of state done by the Emperor today.

He enters his apartments within the Imperial Residence, only to spy a heavy-set woman sitting not far from his bed. So the Emperor rests while his Taoist nun wanders the palace, making free with her Kingdom’s space.

“You,” he says, addressing her, not quite impolitely but verging on it. “What are you doing here.” There are no servants to guard her virtue, nor report what he and the concubine say to one another.

“I visit with one of my liege the Son of Heaven’s most trusted advisors,” she responds. The curve of her smile gives away her intelligence and hints at the ripeness of her body. What a man would not give to lie with her. China suspects that the Emperor risks relinquishing Heaven’s Mandate.

“Do you have a question to ask me?”

“I do,” she says, and draws her hands over the cloth of her skirts. “My country, you will keep my lord safe, will you not?”

“I am not Heaven,” China says. “I only act as its will becomes apparent. Tell me: how are the harvests? How fare the people? When you know the answer, you will know how Heaven turns, and thus how I do.”

She does not stand to leave. “You are not a Taoist, are you.”

“I have been known to be,” China admits. “But today I prefer governance to retreat and inaction.”

“Then you understand that to align yourself with Heaven, you should flow as the tides of people and their loyalties flow.”

“I understand far more deeply than you think,” China says. “I will meet with your brother tomorrow.” He looks at Yang Guifei’s figure and knows her to be voluptuous not only with the power of her sex but also with her family’s ambition. She is beautiful as a wasp is beautiful, that anything wishing to hold it close will be stung.  



End file.
